Makoto 'Idol' Matsuoka
Makoto Matsuoka, nicknamed Idol, is the third member of the Esme Girls. She's a dark haired Japanese girl with a Japanese Idol based Esme Suit. Biography Makoto was born outside of Tokyo, Japan. She grew up in a village where she lived with her parents to later on moved to live inside of Tokyo and study there. From early age, Makoto was fascinated by the glamorous life of various artists she admired. At first she wanted to be an actress, so she started going to both acting and singing classes where she ended being a great student. During her academic career, Makoto was known to always sing at the school's events or to be part of a girls' band. She was always visiting various film studios thanks to her father's connections with the industry. She got to see how movies were shot in the studio, thing that got her more excited to be a part of. From time to time, she would appear as an extra in several films, then started dating various small directors that helped her out hiring her for independent films. Although Makoto loved being an actress, she always wanted to sing at some point in the movies, this got her going at theaters to cast for musicals where she then found several jobs. She ended up being one of the busiest and youngest actresses of her generation. Knowing what she was going to do for the rest of her life, Makoto went to University and got a Radio and Television degree. She then went full on with his acting career at the theaters, playing all sorts of characters in different genres of plays. It wouldn't be after Makoto, alongside her acting career, started doing independent musical videos and uploading them on Nico Nico Douga where she saw how big the concept of Japanese Idols were. She witnessed the rise of Vocaloid's Hatsune Miku, and then knew this was just the beginning for Japanese entertainment to be massive, specially in the West. Looking for her own persona, Makoto tried several names and styles until giving up, nonetheless she continue going to events to sing. Her musical videos started to be popular among Western people, specially from the United States who later on, without never knowing Makoto's persona, starting calling her Idol; this was due to them reuploading her videos on sites such as YouTube and Dailymotion with the words Japanese Idol in the titles. Makoto wasn't aware of this, she continue doing her things until she found her style. One day, Makoto was still battling searching what persona she would create, but then listened to Moumoon's song Sunshine Girl, where lead singer, YUKA, sang changing from Japanese to English during the piece. Makoto got fascinated with the idea of making songs with various languages in it sung by the same vocalist, so she started taking English classes to improve her poorly ability she learned during School, she also added some French courses. In the end, Makoto did a piece similar to that of Moumoon's that hit big in her Western audience and made her kind of viral. Now knowing she had people watching her in the United States, Makoto opened her content to the people of the West, until she realized all her content was already out there and she was even more popular than she thought. She found out people were calling her Idol due to her not having an established nickname yet, so she took it. Now by the name of Idol, Makoto left her acting career and dedicated herself to be a singer, although she did other videos of her singing in various languages she was learning, she then did collaborations with other singers both in Japan and in the U.S., this got her traveling from her homeland to North America several times. It was after a concert in Ontario, Canada, where she, interested in the sexual ways of Western people to please themselves, that she wanted to go to a men's club to see how women were entertaining men. Her manager's assistant, an American man from Michigan, told her a good place to go that it was crossing from Ontario to his homestate, Michigan. There she saw the one and only Esme Girl, Marie Szubanski, and felt in love with the concept behind it. She attended the show several times and loved every second of it. After her tour in Canada, Idol got time for herself to visit Northern U.S. where she even went to sing at events. Idol made her manager contact Marie, but at that point the Esme Girl wasn't acting alone, and her show wasn't being presented in the same men's club anymore. Idol found out about the recently formed Esme Girls group that she wanted to collaborate with them. So after getting in touch with Marie and her new partner, Emily Hoggett, Idol asked them to use their concept in a musical video in exchange of royalties, both girls accepted and Idol made one of her most popular videos ever back at her Japanese studio. To help her out, Marie and Emily went with Idol to Tokyo where they even did several Esme Girls shows. After Idol was finished using the permission she got, going to concerts and doing showcases at conventions, she asked both Esme Girls if she could join them in their shows across the Western world. They accepted, making her the third official member of the group, in response, Idol used every bit of influence she had to facilitate a tour around the Asian world, which made the Esme Girls more popular and gained them a living to do more shows. Now Idol works as an Esme Girl and in the meantime makes songs to feed her singing career. Although she hasn't came back to acting and being the big actress she wanted to be, she has fun with her friends Marie and Emily, going to various parts of the world with them, and most important, inflating to please. Personality Makoto grew up in traditional Japanese family, she's very serious when she has to be but outside of that she's an easy laughable girl that loves to smile. She at times is a naive person, doing things not knowing she's messing up. When it comes to her singing career, she always has someone more intelligent to help her planning out. She's also kind of the wealthy spoiled girl that can do whatever she wants, like going to karaokes and spend hours there, or watching whole entertainment series without worrying about tomorrow. She loves all Akira Kurosawa's movies, being her most favorite film Seven Samurai. She's in love with Japanese actor Toshiro Mifune whom she sexually fantasize with every time she sees him. When it comes to lovers, she likes the traditional masculine Japanese man, she doesn't like male Westerners that much but she could hook up with one any given moment, being the one thing she likes from them is that they got bigger dicks than the average Asian guy she's used to date. Because Makoto was at the time Japanese entertainment wasn't booming in the West yet, she got to read the cult classic mangas like Akira, and had watched lots of animes until it became a big thing in the U.S. Thanks to that, Makoto knows very well which things tick the average Westerner anime fan, so she uses those factors in her persona of Idol perfectly. About music tastes, Idol is well rich in things like J-Pop, K-Pop and American pop, being her favorite group Moumoon, and admiring its lead singer, YUKA. Idol is always studying the styles of various historical artists, specially those from the West like Michael Jackson, Elvis Presley, and Freddy Mercury; always trying to get the best things out of them and implement them in her own style. She's very strict with herself when writing songs, always filling notebooks with possible lines or rhythms she can later use. Makoto is not afraid of trying anything, if she has to do something completely different to improve her career as a singer, she does it. Esme Suit She has a Japanese Idol costume that has a ball pit in down her waist. The making of She was first drafted in 2018. Her intention was to be the third member of the Esme Girls. Her name Makoto doesn't have an origin related to the movie Babe 2: Pig in the City, but her lastname, Matsuoka, does; it comes from Yoko Matsuoka, the woman who dubbed Magda Szubanski's character, Esme Hoggett, for the Japanese version of the film made by the Japan Broadcasting Corporation. Gallery Esme Girl - Makoto 'Idol' Matsuoka (1).jpg|link=https://pinkinflatingass.deviantart.com/art/Esme-Girl-Makoto-Idol-Matsuoka-1-746227633 Category:Esmegirls Category:Makoto